


A Party for Evil Ed

by xWastedIntellectual_13



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Babycham, Comfort Food, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Food as a Metaphor for Love, House Party, Idiots in Love, KETCHUP!, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Rick's badges, Tumblr Prompt, music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWastedIntellectual_13/pseuds/xWastedIntellectual_13
Summary: A lost badge, a party and a dilemma.Alcohol can totally fix this, right? Maybe some ketchup will too.
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Kudos: 10





	A Party for Evil Ed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilEd/gifts).



> Hello hello! :) Here lies another drabble request from da writing prompts on my tumblr!
> 
> This one is for EvilEd, who requested the following prompts:  
> Situation 6: At a Party at someone’s house, with line 13: “I chose you. I’ll always choose you, no matter who comes in the way. There’s no one else.”

As Vyvyan walks out of his room, he sees cardigans, shoes and hats flying out of Rick’s own bedroom. He’s not excited for what’s coming, so instead of peeking inside to check on Rick, he walks right past the flying biros and badges to go downstairs in hopes of hearing Rick’s rambling about his outfit half an hour from now. He sits on the couch next to Mike and flips through the pages of another one of Rick’s comics. Meanwhile Neil meditates on the kitchen floor and Mike stares at the dot on the telly. **  
**

A moment later and, “Oh no.” Vyvyan puts the comic down as he hears heavy footsteps coming downstairs 3 minutes before anticipated. “Michael, get ready for some bickering in 3, 2, 1…”

“Vyvyan, Vyvyan!” Rick yells as he makes it into the drawing room. “Please tell me you didn’t take my ‘Cramps’ badge!”

“WHAT? Why would I have it? You… girly!” Vyvyan tries to reply angrily, but he doesn’t feel the need to yell such things at Rick anymore. In fact, they have been acting friendlier around each other for the past 5 months, but don’t quite wish to exhibit such behaviour in front of the other housemates. All of a sudden, they’re having a shouting match and Rick gets bloody confused because he thought they were finally making progress at talking intelligibly with one another. Meanwhile, Vyvyan is more interested in remembering where he left that damn badge. He knew that Rick was looking through the chaos of his room because of the party…but the Cramps badge was an extra, ridiculous mess he didn’t intend to deal with today.

“Whu-Well, I can’t ruddy find it! And it will complete my outfit for the party so I NEED it!” Rick tried being assertive.

“Rick…we’ve been holding on time for you…a badge won’t give us any of it back. Can we just leave now before Neil humms some more?” Mike tiredlesly says to Rick while taking out a pair of shades from his vest. “I can’t keep the birds waiting forever either.”

“But…can I at least get feedback? Does my outfit look fine as is?” Rick throws some puppy eyes and looks hopeful (mostly at Vyvyan). He’s wearing a suede grey shirt with a bolo tie, and a pair of black trousers with a red plaid pattern. He also has some red hair ties to match, and was wearing his famous red suede winklepickers…though honestly, does the lad ever take them off? A few badges adorn the pocket and collar of his shirt, with a spot left open for the Cramps’s badge he had aimlessly looked for.

“You should have worn your blue dress instead, so people at the party know you’re a POOF!” Vyvyan replies smugly, and looks at Mike for approval, who just sort of rolls his eyes at the exchange. Vyvyan then looks back at Rick who looks CLEARLY offended; so he just sticks his tongue out at him and Rick just breaks a little more. This will certainly be a longer night than anticipated.

On the car drive, Vyvyan doesn’t even acknowledge Rick. He’s too busy laughing with Mike on the front seat of the yellow Anglia. The only time Rick speaks is to complain about the rowdyness of Vyvyan’s heavy metal mix, and about Neil’s ‘annoying hippie smell’ (“Heavy, man!”). Vyvyan might be laughing, raising the volume on the stereo to “shush Rick’s whining”; but in reality he’s hoping the loudness and the laughter will drown his thoughts of Rick in that blue dress.

At the party, the boys greet Sue, owner of the house, organiser of the party; as Vyvyan yells “HI SUE!” and runs straight inside. Sue welcomes the rest of the boys inside, and Rick mopes about, Neil seems a tad afraid, and Mike is OH SO READY to salute some birds. Vyvyan wastes no time in looking for some alcohol. There were many things in his mind, and he sort of felt like letting loose and shoving those thoughts about Rick to the back of his mind; what best way to forget than numbing the brain out? Sure, he’d been establishing a closer relationship with Rick recently…but Vyvyan would hate to admit that. Today he just wants to have some mindless fun and perhaps not have to decipher how or why he even allowed himself to open up to Rick. The story goes, that on a random day, Rick thought he was home alone; Vyvyan had passed out inside the closet by the banister the night before. He was awakened by the loud voice of Rick singing along to a rather familiar tune: Human Fly by The Cramps. It might not be a showcase of voice virtuosity, but it certainly made justice to Rick’s taste level in music. Vyvyan went up to Rick’s bedroom and almost gave him a heart attack; but ever since this encounter, they made a connection with one another and Rick keeps throwing indirect messages of friendship towards Vyvyan. It’s stupid; it’s hopeless…and he just wants to not think about it at the party, so he goes on to find the bloody table with the booze.

Once Vyvyan finds the “drinks & snacks” table, he realises someone had the AUDACITY to bring some Babycham…but Vyvyan doesn’t ponder about it, and instead drowns a bottle almost in one full chug. At this point in life, one would need paint thinner to get Vyvyan drunk, but Babycham had a special place in his heart…and he felt tipsy while drinking the third bottle. He proceeded to walk around the house with bottle in hand, and lost no more time to finally showcase some social skills. He started interacting with some guests; lads, lasses, androgynous babes, and people who didn’t care for labels…it didn’t matter, he just wanted someone to talk to about pets, explosions, and music.

Rick was aimlessly walking around the rooms as well, his thoughts slightly dimmed by the loudness of the music, but at least this time it wasn’t excluisvely heavy metal blasting from the speakers. Rick would lie to you if he said he didn’t enjoy SOME heavy metal tunes… At some point in his life, Rick had considered the idea to open up to other genres in order to 1.learn about other alternative cultures, 2.be liked by a wider range of people, and 3. Honestly…connect with Vyvan. Rick again would be lying to you if he said he didn’t see Vyvyan as an interesting person. For a while now he had observed how Vyv’s carefree nature brought him a lot of joy in life. Rick was always worried and running around everywhere trying to get multiple things done at the same time…but it didn’t necessarily bring him happiness; only stress. He sort of looked up to Vyv and his nonchalant behaviour. He wanted to feel that, and learn from it; but the more he observed Vyvyan…the more enchanted he became about this specimen with piercings and bright orange hair. He didn’t just notice how Vyv relaxed…he also noticed the colour of his eyes, the way his lips moved when he yelled at him to “QUIT STARING”, and how he played with the ring he sometimes wore on his fingers. He was feeling a certain way about Vyvyan, and it made him a little anxious because it’s VYVYAN for crying out loud! But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make sure he was staying safe at the party…right?

When Rick finally finds Vyvyan, he’s talking to some birds…and then to some lads…proceeding to throw them some glances, and say flirtatious things at another lass walking by. Rick can’t help but feel jealous: He doesn’t want to, it sort of just happens. Then a certain fury rises at the pit of his stomach when Vyvyan sits between two cheeky girls on the sofa; grabbing one of their cups of lager. All Rick can do is picture the sofa swallowing all 3 of them up…and maybe spit Vyvyan back out? Rick didn’t want to lose his new friend so soon. But then the girls get up and walk away…seemingly repulsed by Vyvyan’s…something.

“Vyvyan!” Rick whisper yells across the room. “VYVYAN!”

Vyvyan looks up, slightly heartbroken. “What?!”

“Come…” he makes wave-hand gestures “Come here.”

“No! You get over here.” Vyvyan slams his index finger on the pillow to his right.

And Rick is taken aback…mostly shocked at the fact that Vyvyan isn’t yelling at him to bugger off.

“What do you want, girlie?” Vyvyan asks, his face a little too close to Ricks, breath reeking of alcohol and…bloody sparkling perry? Who brought Babycham?!  
But anyways…Vyvyan might be beyond tipsy, and that uspets Rick greatly.

“Oh, gosh Vyvyan.” He waves his hand in front of his own face. “Well now I bloody want to get you a glass of water and some…pretzels.” He says the last part with a hint of surprised doubt. Why did he bloody think of pretzels?

“Whatever for?!” Vyvyan said, a little annoyed.

“Well you’re DRUNK and I think-”

“I’M NOT DRUNK!” That was half true. Vyvyan’s tolerance was quite high after all these years combining bleach in his drinks…but more than anything, Vyv was getting a little frail. Not sure if this was the alcohol talking but…was Rick worried about his current state? “Besides…I think I’d rather have some chips…” he starts softly, but Rick gets up at the speed of light, looking everywhere for some chips and water; leaving Vyvyan behind with his thoughts…more confused than ever.

Rick considers his common decency and looks for Sue to ask her personally for a glass of water. When he finds Sue and she sweetly gives him the water, he also asks if chips were a party food available to the public, to which Sue giggles a little.

When Rick returns, Vyvyan is still sitting at the couch, but now talking to some guy with a pink…dumb haircut. So Rick tenses a little, and manages to yell; “Vyvyan, can you please stop flirting with people?” with a bowl of chips in hand, and a glass in the other.

Vyvyan sits up and shoves the guy with the pink hair off the sofa. “What’s it to ya’, poof?!”

“Vyvyan, please…I just want-”

“You started this!” Vyvyan points threateningly.

“Right.” He tries to calm down. “It’s not that I care, actually!” He says with his usual smug smile. “I just want you to stay safe.”

“Safe? From what?!” he starts to get up from the sofa.. “You suddenly care about me, you girly?”

“That’s not true! I do not!” That one guy starts to leave when…

“Well then…I guess I’ll just go back to my flirting, huh?” Vyv grabs the pink haired dude by the collar of his shirt before he escapes.

“B-But Vyv! If…if you’re busy looking at people, then who am I supposed to talk to?” Rick responds a bit teary eyed…and he places the bowl and glass on the coffee table to bring his sleeves to his eyes. That’s when Vyvyan notices the ketchup all over the bowl of chips (almost more sauce than actual chips)…and a realisation sort of hits Vyvyan. He lets go of the dude; who leaves flying out of that grip. Vyvyan begins to think that MAYBE, just maybe…he’s treating Rick like garbage. Rick was nice enough to bring him water and a bowl of ketchup…Rick ACTUALLY remembered how Vyv likes his bowl of chips…he bothered bringing all this to him overdose on Babycham or something…because Rick ACTUALLY cares. And in response he’s trying to erase the memories of Rick, the feelings of confusion and avoiding the reality of the matter. Why is Vyvyan being so foolish? He should actually enjoy and take advantage of the newly found pleasant side of talking to Rick. But his thoughts are interrupted by an altered Rick, running away. Vyvyan takes a second, but then clumsily stomps after Rick. Why does Rick always have to be so dramatic?!

When he catches up to him outside, he grabs Rick by the shoulders to stop him from running any further.

“Damn, Rick…stop being a bloody poof already! Can we just talk?” he gasps for air.  
  
“I thought you DIDN’T want to talk.” His eyes are still red around the edges. 

“No…I do. Now I do.” He puts his hands inside the pockets of his trousers…and stands quiet for a bit; face a little surprised. “I’ve been thinking…lately you and I have been talking a lot…and I honestly have a swell time talking to you, even if I don’t always show it. I think I can finally call you ‘a friend of mine’.”

“S-so?” Rick said as stubborn as always.

“Well…I’ve come to the realisation that none of my friends bring me ketchup…so perhaps I’m taking you for granted and I really shouldn’t.”

“Well then why the ruddy heck are you running around avoiding me and staring at people?”

“Geez, Rick…guess I’m just dumb enough to attempt erasing this connection between us with booze and bums…” he looks at Rick, who has a softer look on his face now.

“I- I don’t know what to say Vyv…your response is conflicting me a little and” he derives his gaze away from Vyv’s eyes. “You’re talking to all these people, clearly you have other interests in mind-”

“Hey…hey…” Vyv takes out his right hand from his pocket and grabs at Rick’s chin to guide his eyes back at him. **“I chose you. I’ll always choose you, no matter who comes in the way. There’s no one else.** Alright? I’m fully convinced now.”

Rick stands flabbergasted…eyes wide and almost in tears again.

“Oh, Rick please…don’t make this more awkward than I already have, here-” he takes out his left hand from the other pocket and shows Rick a ‘The Cramps’ badge, with the logo in bold, yellow font on a black background. “Found your badge.”

“Bastard! Wha…I knew you had it!” he quickly takes it, voice cracking.

“HEY! I was borrowing it, poof! Now…can we please go back to the sofa so I can enjoy my ketchup and chips before someone else does?” Vyvyan almost begged.

“Fine! But only if you also drink the water to sober up a bit.” Rick says demandingly, holding the badge close to his chest with both hands.

“FINE!” And they walk back, Vyv’s arm around Rick’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some prompts! [prompt list](https://xgardensinspace.tumblr.com/tagged/help-me-write)
> 
> You can follow me and my art on tumblr at [xgardensinspace](https://xgardensinspace.tumblr.com/)  
> And you can also follow Evil Ed on tumblr! [@theevilesteviled](https://theevilesteviled.tumblr.com/)  
> Ed is also an amazing writer! Give her a follow on the link of the top note xD


End file.
